


The Return Of Sensei Kreese (updated and reuploaded )

by Writter_of_time



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writter_of_time/pseuds/Writter_of_time
Summary: How Kreese found out about cobra kais return.
Kudos: 4





	The Return Of Sensei Kreese (updated and reuploaded )

**Author's Note:**

> TW: negative comments about PTSD. Not my own opinions but they are how I feel kreese would feel about the subject.

John Kreese was back in the valley for the first time in 30 years. After Cobra Kai was defeated at the al valley tournament in 85 Kreese knew he had to leave town. He had Terry Silver sort out some fake papers and help fake his death. Then he travelled the world doing black bag operations for the army and various special forces.

He cut himself off from the world. He used this time to become stronger and deadlier. He spent more time working out and getting in good shape and the missions made him more ruthless than ever. By the time he was asked to leave due to his age he had killed over 100 unknown enemies.

When he left the army again he saw that the world had changed. He realised fast there were things you weren't allowed to say in case you offended someone and apparently that can get you arrested these days. He found out you can't have winners or losers because then the losers would cry and quit and whine at you. What he saw at a local karate tournament he went to watch made him sick. He saw people with 0 skill being awarded trophies for coming last and those kids celebrating like that shit meant something.

Over the years he'd thought about his methods of karate and whether he was wrong in his way. He saw his best students all defeated. He saw Barnes a guy him and Terry had worked hard with defeated. Even himself and Terry had been beaten by that old man. But now he was back he saw how pathetic the world had gone and then he saw that the world needs Cobra Kai.

He first planned to open a dojo in New York but he realises he was meant to be dead and he also saw that Karate was no longer the most popular martial art. He saw this weak Brazilian jiu Jitsu stuff that while Kreese appreacted the live fighting and being able to break bones and choke someone unconscious. He saw it went against everything he taught. Jiu Jitsu fighters release their opponents on a tap out and show mercy just because their opponent quit. In his eyes every time they tap they should be choked unconscious or have their limbs broken.

He also saw MMA become popular and Kreese did appreciate that more because it had fighters going hard and continue to hit their opponent even they are unconscious. But he still saw nothing but a spectator sport with rules limiting what these could do. They couldn't attack the groin or the eyes or stamp on their opponents. They still showed mercy.

So Kreese moved quietly back into the Valley into a small apartment to figure out his next move. One day he pulled up the sports news on TVs and frowns to himself and sits up seeing the headline on the screen.

"The Return Of The Cobra Kai"

Kreese sits up stunned then reaches for the remote and turns up the sound and listens to the reporter speak.

"Today the clock was turned back 34 years as for the first time since 1983 the Cobra Kai dojo won a major tournament. The extremely controversial dojo that had a reputation for dirty fighting and aggressive mindsets was founded by Vietnam Veteran Captain John Kreese. Kreese came under heavy scrutiny in the 1984 tournament when he ordered one of his students Bobby Brown to injure the eventual winner Daniel Larussos knee and then after his top student Johnny Lawrence was defeated attacked him in the parking lot."

Kreese glares at the comments the reporter was making what does that bitch know. She wasn't even born in 84. He continued to listen to the reporter.

"And though John Kreese is no longer in charge of Cobra Kai it seems their antics remain the same. As during the semi final match the cobra Kai fighter known as Hawk attacked his opponent Robby Keane when his back was turned and injured his shoulder. Also in the final match Miguel Diaz the eventual champion for Cobra Kai purposefully targeted that injury to gain the win and while the referee called a break in the contest he puporselfy attacked his injury and many feel he should've been disqualified for his actions."

Kreese smirks at those words. At first he'd been worried that whoever was running this new Cobra Kai would take away what made Cobra Kai what it was. But from these words he can see that his motto had stuck with them. He also was very interested in who had reopened Cobra Kai since his original had all long ago adandoned Cobra Kai and Terry was now dead. He guess Barnes could've made a go at it but though Terry had never told him this. John realised Barnes seemed to completely disappear after that tournament so he wouldn't have been surprised if Terry had got rid of him permanently.

Kreese had heard that Bobby opened his own dojo a few years back but after research he taught a totally different mentality of Karate. He wasn't surprised though Brown was his second best student he'd always been a step behind in not showing mercy. He guess Ducth could've gone back to the old ways. That kid was seriously unbalanced to unbalanced even for Cobra Kai and he coudkbt seen Dutch having the brains to run a dojo. He continued to listen to the report.

"Miguel Diaz won the tournament with a score of 3-2 and after the match he dedicated the win to his sensei Johnny Lawerence."

This news surprised Kreese greatly. Lawerence was easily his best fighter but after the incident after the tournament he figured he'd be completely against karate. He wondered what had bought Lawerence back into that world after all these years.

Kreeces curiously got the better of him and he pulled up his Laptop and searched into YouTube. All valley under 18 karate championship 2018. He found a video of the entire tournament he played it.

The majority of the Cobra Kai students were weak and defeated easily. But when he watched Miguel Diazs first fight Kreese was impressed. He saw his ex student say something Diaz before his first match. Then Diaz got into a very familiar stuff and used that damm crane kick on his opponent and saw Lawerence smirking at someone. Kreese narrowed his eyes and realised it was Larusso. Jeez that guy really doesn't age does he.

The tournament is fairly uneventful apart from Diaz and Hawk who Kreese was reminded of Dutch in his attitude. The kid had a freakish blue Mohawk but he fought well enough defeating his opponent with a superman and after the match stripped off his gi top and flexed and showed off some tattoo. Kreese liked his style even though his skills weren't amazing yet.

He also noted Robby Keane who was unaffiliated and he fought decently defeating his opponents without much trouble. He noticed though how there seemed to be some bad blood between him and Lawrence. Lawerence would look at him guiltily and Keane would just glare at him. Maybe the kid couldn't handle Cobra Kai.

He saw Diaz defeat Zander stone in the semis then saw hawk get disqualified. While Kreese enjoyed some excessive contact more than most he thought the kid was an idiot he could've won that match but let some comment Keane said to him get to him. Another thing that surprised him was Lawerence ran onto the mat and looked like was checking on Keane. Why would he care about this kid? He noted that when Hawk when back to Lawerence he seemed to say something to him thenHawk responded angrily and walked off. Perhaps Lawerence wasn't in tune with the no mercy stance as he thought.

The final match was very interesting to Kreese. Especially when Larusso was announced as his Sensei and noticed off the mat Larusso and Lawerence had some words for each other. Keane fought well getting the first point. But Diaz started attacking the shoulder which gained him 2 points. At one point the match was paused and Diaz went to Lawerence and he coudldnt hear what was said and Lawerence didn't look happy. At one point landed a very nice one handed double kick which put Diaz on the mat. Then KEane went to help Diaz up and DIaz yanked on his injured shoulder. Kreese laughed at that. The Kid was a true Cobra through and through. The match ended with Diaz scoring with a reverse punch after delivering a kick to the shoulder. Again he noticed Lawerence looked more upset about what happened and saw that as Larusso and Keane were walking he went over and exchanged words. Obviously there was history there.

KReese shut off his computer then smirks. This was his chance. Lawerence has done a good job but he's also weak stuff. There's obviously issues with Keane and he noticed how Lawerence wasn't happy about the dirty fighting and saw the way hawk responded to him. The fact Lawerence let a student talk to him like that showed he was still a weak boy. Kreese knew no one would dare talk to him like that. He thought this could be an opportunity to turn the kids like Hawk and Diaz to his methods and he could take Cobra Kai back.

He looks at the computer again and finds the address for Cobra Kai and heads down there. He didn't know if it'd be open but he wanted to check the place out for himself and he knew how to get into locked doors.

When he got there he found the door unlocked so he stepped in. The first thing he saw was the old logo. The original Cobra. He smiles looking at the logo then hears a voice from the office.

"Miguel?"

KReese smirks seeing his old student for the first time in 34 and pulls out a cigar and stays in the shadows.

"Congratulations. You did what I always thought you could do...you won."

He noticed Johnnys confused look. He moves closer.

"Cobra Kai's back where it belongs. Back on top. Everyone closed the book on us. They thought we were done. Now they see..."

He steps onto the mat and puts the cigar in his mouth and puffs it.

"That the real stories only just begun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I originally posted this after season 1 but decided to update it to fit what we’ve been told since then. Also please note by comments on PTSD are most certainly not my own and I do not think that way myself but I figured that would be the way someone like kreese would think.


End file.
